


Household Accident

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Something happens during a little sumin' sumin'. This is mild..chapter2 is where most of the M comes in. Also. because I'm bad at rating mystuff and I rate for safety.





	1. Household Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This was suposed to be a one shot, but I got bugged for a second chapter. Thanks to those who helped out with info and Betty Lou who betaed.  
  
Not mine..just borrowed for fun.  


* * *

When I step off the elevator I’m thankful to see that no one is here yet, even though I’d seen Gibbs’ car in the lot. I, as gracefully as possible, swing myself between my crutches to my desk. I don’t need Tony to ask how I did it, ’cause I’m sure as hell not going to tell him the truth.

Shortly after I hide my crutches behind my desk Tony steps off the elevator.

“Morning Kate, how was your weekend?”

“Ok.”

“Just Ok? We were off all weekend and didn’t get called in.”

“Tony, I’ve had better weekends and let’s leave it at that.”

The elevator opens again.

“Hey guys, you seen Gibbs yet?” Abby asks.

“No why?” Tony asks. See, I already know what happened as I was the one who caused it.

“He’s got the gnarly black eye. And no one knows how he got it.” I’m trying to look as if I don’t care.

“Maybe he took a header in to his boat?” ever inquisitive Tony asks.

“Abby, don’t you have something to do?” a gruff voice stopped her answer.

“Yeah.” Abby makes a break for the nearest exit.

“Boss, what happened?”

“Tony if I wanted you to know I would have told you. Kate Ducky wants to check your leg.” Gibbs sits at his desk to read the memos that were left over from the weekend.

“Kate, what’s wrong with your leg?”

“I’m referring to it as a household accident, if you don’t like the explanation too bad, so sad.” I hobble towards the elevator.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As I exit the elevator, from my visit with Ducky, I see, except for Abby sitting on my desk, an empty bullpen.

“Hey Kate, how’d you break your leg?”

“Household accident.”

“Come on Kate you have to share. How’d Gibbs get his black eye?”

“I don’t know; you’d have to ask him.” I’m playing the dumb card, because no one knows what happened this weekend.

“Kate, I know.”

“Know what, Abbs?”

“I stopped by to visit on Sunday. I heard Gibbs through the door.”

Gibbs is going to kill me, “Fine, I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell a soul, not a soul Abby. And no specific details.”

“Kate I need details. Details are my life.” I give her look that says I won’t tell her, “Fine, I promise Kate.”

“We fell out of bed. And that’s all I’m saying.”

She’s laughing. I, however, don’t think it’s that funny, well maybe it is a little funny.

“Nice, black eye Gibbs,” she said on her way to the elevator as he was stepping off and whispered, “I’ll get you a side rail for Christmas.”

“Kate.” He growled.

I just give him a little wave.


	2. The Recounting of Events

:::The Recounting of Events:::

Well, it wasn’t so much of falling out of bed as he dropped me. Well, not really dropped as tripped over his boat and let go of me in trying to reclaim his balance. I just figure telling people we fell out of bed was better than telling them we’re a couple of klutzes.

:::Friday Night:::

We are currently lying on his basement floor next to his boat in a tangle of arms and legs. 

After work we stopped for Chinese take-out, a couple of videos, and then came back to his house. We’re off this weekend, provided we don’t get assigned a case. 

We consumed dinner while watching Shane. It was still early and Gibbs was a little restless so he went down to work on his boat. I left him alone for about an hour…that was about all I could tolerate of mindless Friday night TV. I went up to his bedroom, replacing my clothes with one of his suit coats. Hey, he gets stress relief from working on his boat and I have to get mine from somewhere else. 

Dressed in only the suit coat, which covers just barely enough not to show everything, I walk in to the basement. His back is turned to me as he takes a sip of bourbon from his mug.

“You want to start your pick now?” He asked still facing his work bench; I think he’s looking for more sandpaper.

“I think, I’ll save it for tomorrow. There’s something else I’d rather be doing right now.” I’m leaning against the rail at the bottom on the stairs.

“And what would you rather-.” He stops as he finally turns to face me, “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Well, we haven’t done it down here yet.” He states as he pulls me towards his work bench. 

I don’t know what happened, but within a minute we were both naked with me on the work bench. He must not have liked this very much, because he wraps my legs tighter around his waist and picks me up one hand under my bare ass and one on my back. I’m not paying attention to my surroundings, because of the way he’s kissing me. I have to ware his clothes more often. He must have walked us toward the boat, because the next thing I knew I was clinging to him and he was trying to grab one of the braces of the boat. 

In an attempt to not get myself killed, I unwrap my legs from him. Only to whack one on the boat or something in that direction and lose what little balance I had, with the force of Gibbs moving forward, and land on my ass. It seems that he had left his wood plane sitting on one of the braces for the boat, because it just fell and landed on my leg. If only it could have, you know, fallen on one of the many flat sides, but it landed on the one of its many sharp edges. On top of that, Gibbs just landed on the same leg before hitting his head on my boney hip.

:::The Out Come:::

After straightening ourselves out, we discovered that he had a nice start of a black eye and my leg was throbbing. After figuring out that I could walk on it, ended up in the E.R. only to find out that I had a hairline fracture and will be on desk duty for at least the next 6 weeks. Oh, and I also got some pain meds.


End file.
